A Sticky Situation
by heyhey62
Summary: The department selected Ritsu to make Homemade chocolate for them. Takano offers Onodera his help and... lets just say everything winds up a Sticky Situation.


The day was quiet and wonderful. The sky was bright, yet it was still cold. However, the best thing of all is that he didn't have to worry about any work.

Wait work!?

"Ahhhh damn it", Ritsu shouted as he woke up from his blissful dream. It was the end of the cycle, but it still felt like hell. He looked at everyone. Kisa was slowly dying from lack of sleep, Hatori was hurriedly putting on his coat, Mino was passed out, and Takano was yelling at someone over the phone. Ritsu sighed in relief as he realized that he was pretty much finished with his work. All he had to do was deliver this manuscript, he quickly put on his coat and was about to leave, before he was frozen in place by someone shouting his name.

Onodera turned around feeling slightly irritated, "yes, Takano-san."

"Where are you going", Takano asked, slamming the phone, which scared the bejewels out of mino, onto his desk. Onodera hesitated before answering, "I'm off to deliver this manuscript."

Takano nodded, "I'm coming with you", he got up and put his coat on. Onodera frowned, but before he could protest, Takano said this was so that he, his boss, could make sure he's okay. So, it was, once again, boss's orders again for Ritsu. Onodera sighed again as he walked behind Takano to deliver the manuscript.

"Is all of your work finished", Takano asked, breaking the silence between the the two.

"Yes", Ritsu answered, followed by a yawn.

Takano nodded his head and glanced back at Onodera, "good, that means we can go home together."

Onodera was going to protest but before he could summon up any word to say, the door to the place that they were headed at suddenly jotted open. Takano and Onodera looked at each other, then looked inside the office. Yokozawa was standing near the doorway yelling demand, before he turned around, glanced at Takano, glared at Onodera, and stormed off to the elevator. Takano stifled a sigh and grabbed the manuscript from Onodera and handed it to the people inside. Onodera sighed as he turned around and started to head to the elevator, not bothering to wait for Takano. He pressed the button to open the elevator, yawning as he did so. The elevator opened and Onodera stepped inside with Takano behind him. Once the door to the elevator closed Takano grabbed Onodera's hand and twinned their fingers together.

Onodera blushed and tried to get Takano to release his hand, but he failed miserably. Ritsu sighed as the elevator doors opened and the two love birds walked out together. They headed to Takano's car and Takano opened the door for Onodera like he was a little kid. Ritsu frowned at that, but said nothing about it. Takano drove them home, giving Onodera surprise kisses at every other stop (light). Onodera had a huge blush along his cheeks, he tried, but failed miserably to get Takano to stop kissing him. They soon arrived at their apartment complex. Takano smirked as he got out of the car and waited by the entrance for Onodera. Onodera didn't even bother to look at Takano, he was too embarrassed. Takano chuckled softly as he walked behind Onodera to the elevator.

Onodera leaned against the elevator wall and kept his head down. Takano frowned a little, "Ritsu."

Onodera stiffened a little but didn't bother to look at Takano. Takano sighed and walked over to Onodera, "you know it's rude to not look at your boss when they're talking to you", Takano said as he grabbed Onodera's chin and lifted his head up gently.

Onodera's blush darkened as he looked into Takano's eyes. Takano smirked and kissed Ritsu gently on the lips, "we have to go back to work at five for the pre-Valentine's day party. So, be ready around 4:35. Ok?"

Takano watched as Onodera nodded his head and moved away from him slowly to get off the elevator. Takano let out another sigh before departing from the elevator and entering his own home. 

* * *

4:30 QUICKLY COMES AROUND AND IT'S TIME TO HEAD BACK TO MARUKAWA.

Takano knocked on Onodera's door and waited somewhat patiently for him to open it. Surprisingly,it didn't take long, Onodera was wearing a white dress shirt under his black vest and had blue pants to match his shirt. Takano was wearing a long sleeve black v-neck shirt with faded green pants.

"Ready?"

Onodera nodded his head as he stepped out of the apartment and locked his door. They walked out of the apartment complex and head back to Takano's car. The drive was silent, but a bearable silence. Once they reached their work place they walked out the car into the building. Once they got up to there department, they were not surprised at how neat and clean the office and everybody else looked.

Takano stepped in front of Onodera, "ok, if you guys are ready to head to the pre-Valentine's day party, it is on the third floor to the right, and the third conference room."

Kisa smiled at Mino and Hatori, before swirling his chair around to face Takano, "Roger that boss."

Takano nodded his head, "ok, Onodera and I are going ahead", with that, both Takano and Onodera got back into the elevator to go up to the party.

After they arrived they were greeted by Isaka, Yokozawa, Yukina, yanase, and Chiaki. Once everybody else arrived, they all got silent and looked at Onodera. Onodera got nervous and glanced at Takano, "u-umm...yes?"

"Oh Rit-chan, at every Pre-Valentine's day party we always pick some one to make chocolate for everyone and...", kisa stopped and looked around.

"We picked you", everyone said but Onodera. Onodera looked surprise and had a blush staining his cheeks, "Aw..Thank you", Onodera smiled sweetly.

The party continued on afterward with small talk, a lot of drinking, and slight arguments involving Yuu, Chiaki, and Hatori, due to being drunk. The party ended soon after that and Onodera and Takano head home.

"You know that you have to give out those homemade chocolates by the day after tomorrow right?"

Onodera looked at Takano and his face darkened with realization, "ah...I just remember...I...I don't know how too cook or make homemade chocolate."


End file.
